Elizabeth Whale and the Sorceror's Stone
by treesofsilverleaves
Summary: Elizabeth Whale has lived in the muggle world her whole life.  She lives and breaths fantasy books, video games, and football.  But she has a secret: she's a witch, just like her mother.  What happens when Lizzie finally goes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

It was a chilly Halloween night in 1981 when everything went wrong for the perfect little family.

Of course, it started out wonderfully, as all nights in such tales are wont to do. A mother, a father, and a little baby girl, just shy of a year and a half, all sitting around a warm fire and drinking in the comfortable silence.

It had been a long day, a stressful day, for the father, but it wouldn't do to break the serenity of this night with talk of distressing news. And so the man kept silent, observing his girlfriend in his arms and their daughter in her own.

All of a sudden, the baby, who had been peacefully sleeping, woke. Her periwinkle blue eyes darted about, watering. Seeing this, the mother quickly whispered soothing words to her child, effectively calming her, and they remained there for quite some time.

The father, glancing at the clock, released the love of his life and gently pushed her out of his lap. "I need to check on Wormtail. Will you be alright?" he asked, although he knew the answer. His girl was quite independent, and would insist she could handle just about anything.

"You know I will, you dog," she said, swatting him lightly on the chest. But the peace that had been in her eyes, had disappeared, and worry already permeated their dark blue depths. She bit her lip, and stared at the child, whose eyes were filled with curiosity. "Sirius… I have a bad feeling about tonight…"

"Don't—" he started, but gulped nervously, knowing that his words were futile. Usually, when she had a bad feeling, she was right. But he continued on, not wanting to believe something would happen to him or his family. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Wormtail'll be fine. You'll see."

"Yes… Yes," she murmured distractedly, her head filled with visions of her boyfriend dead, captured, helpless. "Just – I mean – Couldn't you do it tomorrow? I was thinking we could spend tonight as a family, you know? Just me, you, and the baby."

A tinge of desperation seemed to creep into her voice, she was afraid. So very afraid. The father shook his head sorrowfully, but he needed to do this tonight. If the mother of his child had a bad feeling, it _had _to be tonight. And he'd promised.

"Love, you know I can't break a promise. I told Prongs that I would check on Wormtail every Monday, and I intend to do that."

"Yes, yes, I expect I can't tell you to purposely break a promise. Alright then. Off you go. Now, because I want you back as soon as possible. Hurry," the woman stated briskly, a sudden change of disposition overcoming her. She kissed him, muttering a quick, "I love you," before she stood up and walked into her daughter's bedroom.

The man, although he was slightly perturbed by this, turned to leave, and said quietly, although he was sure she could hear him.

"I love you too. Both of you…"

He cast a last glance in the direction his favorite girls were, and walked out of the door, leaving his last words to hang in the air.

"So. Very. Much."

Within a few minutes of the man leaving, the little girl started to cry again. The mother knew that something was wrong. Her bad feeling intensified as her daughter started whispering. "Lee-lee. Lee-lee."

"Don't worry, darling, it's okay. Just go to sleep," the woman reassured her, although she herself was feeling awfully worried.

But her daughter would not calm down. She would not be soothed. For in the next moment, the child was crying up a storm, screaming, tears flowing like a river down her young face.

A furious wind began to swirl around them, picking things up and knocking them over, crashing into the mother and child, while the young one's cries grew even louder, if possible.

Because Wormtail wasn't home. That's why the man was worried. Because Wormtail wasn't in his hiding place, the place where he _always_ was. That's why the man began to suspect something. Because Wormtail _should_ be home. That's why the man's eyes widened, why he rushed to Godric's Hollow, why he found his best friends dead, but their son alive. And the Dark Lord gone.

A giant man was there too, which he recognized as one Rubeus Hagrid, an old friend. "Hagrid," he said, relieved, gathering his best friends' son and his godson in his arms. "You've got to tell Dumbledore. I'm taking Harry home, to Donna."

"'M afraid I can't let ya do tha'," the gigantic Hagrid replied. "Dumbledore already knows. He wants Harry ter go ter Lily's sister."

"Lily's sister?" the man questioned in disbelief. "But she hates magic!"

"Dumbledore's orders."

"Well – I guess – if Dumbledore says… But…" he debated. Sadly, his grief and rage got in the way of his common sense, and he relented. Passing the little boy to Hagrid, he offered up his motorcycle (which was how he'd gotten there in the first place) to the great man, who took it without hesitation.

As he watched the two drive out of sight, the man turned and left the wreckage that had once been a happy home. It didn't take him long to find the traitor, the reason his best friends were dead; in fact, he should have known all along.

But what he didn't know was that because of his rash decision, he wouldn't see his family again for a long, long time.

And while the man was framed and arrested for a crime he didn't commit, while the woman tried in vain to calm her child down, while a little baby boy with a fresh scar was taken to a place he should never have been taken, people all around the country woke up to find the war they had been in for eleven years was over.

While all this was happening, while two families were broken apart, people all across the country began to raise their glasses and cry out in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since that terrible Halloween night, and many things had changed for Donna and Elizabeth Whale. Although the sun still rose on the same colorful garden in front of the same brick house in the same peaceful neighborhood, there was a definite change in the beautiful home.

First, and most obviously, were the residents of the house themselves. The little baby girl that Elizabeth had been was now eleven, the young woman that Donna had been was now, well, not so young, and the man… The man, they didn't speak of.

In turn, the pictures around the cozy place changed. A happy family of three became a slightly less happy duo – well, a little more than slightly, but still fairly happy considering the circumstances. The precious baby posing adorably became a toddler taking her first steps, a five-year-old on her first day of school, a girl of seven riding a bike with training wheels, and finally, a ten year old on her birthday and at a soccer game.

The other notable change was the feeling in the air. Where there had once been a hidden magic in the air, there now seemed none. The only place that appeared to exude that wonderful energy that used to be everywhere was Donna's study, which was never entered by anyone but the woman herself.

Said woman was currently asleep, but not for long. Her daughter was awake, and it was her bouncing on the bed that was the first noise of the day.

_Squee-clack. Squee-clack. Squee-BANG._

Donna groaned and turned over in her bed.

_Squee-clack. Squee-clack. Squee-__**BANG**__!_

Cracking an eye open, she blinked in the blinding light of morning seeping in from behind the curtains on the side of the room. Dazedly, she called, "Lizzie! You know you're not supposed to jump on the bed!"

A quick scramble followed by a dull _thump_ later, the reply was heard: "Yes, Momma!"

Groaning again, Donna rolled out of bed and began to dress for the day. After pulling on her last sock and twisting her hair into a loose bun, she strode into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon must have reached Elizabeth's room, for she came running within the next few minutes. Flopping into a chair and the girl shot an excited smile at her mother, who raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a got a good feeling about today, Momma. A real good feeling."

The woman nodded, leaning over to ruffle Elizabeth's long, dirty blonde hair. "Well then, something good is bound to happen," she replied, smiling gently at her daughter. Dropping the bacon on a plate with some eggs, she slid them in front of the girl, who dug in ravenously.

Laughing, Donna served her own breakfast, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Soon though, it was broken.

"Momma, can we go to the zoo today? I've been meaning to ask for a while, but I always forgot until it was too late."

"Well," Donna started after swallowing a bit of her egg, "I don't really see why not."

Elizabeth squealed, jumping up to prepare for the trip, but her mother stopped her.

"Just promise me you won't run off like that time at the aquarium? You scared me terribly!"

"Momma! I was bloody well eight years old!"

"Elizabeth Catherine Whale, you watch your language!"

The young girl flinched, realizing her mistake. "Yes Momma. Sorry," she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Lizzie—"

"Okay, okay, I promise!"

Donna smiled. "Well, alright then, get going! You need to get comb that hair out, it's knotted something dreadful."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, letting her mother shoo her away while beginning to clear the dishes.

Once the young Whale's door had closed, Donna pulled a long stick out of her sleeve. It was a dark chesnut color, and the handle was carved in a box-like pattern: it was the woman's wand. Flicking her wrist once, the tableware was clean, twice, they were put away in their proper places.

Although Elizabeth knew very well about magic, Donna didn't particularly like performing even the simplest of magical feats in front of her child; she wanted her daughter to understand the importance of doing things without magic. And it was much more important than most witches and wizards cared to think.

Finally Elizabeth exited her room, and she and Donna linked arms, skipping (or rather, Elizabeth was skipping, Donna was walking along trying not to laugh) to the door, stopped to lock it, and pranced out to the car.

Elizabeth loved the family car. It was a pretty pale green color, with silver accents, which the girl fount quite elegant. Of course, the elegance was a bit diminished when you saw that the vehicle was a VW Bug, although the all-American car had been charmed so that the wheel was on the proper side. All in all, the automobile could be considered terribly cute, and the blonde haired child was proud to ride in it.

On the drive to the zoo Elizabeth stared out the window, searching out attention-grabbing cars or advertisements on the lane. She noticed several motorcycles on the road, and felt a strange sense of longing, or maybe it was familiarity. She did not mention this to her mother, though, for the last time she did Donna had become very flustered and tried to change the subject so blatantly even a six-year-old could detect it.

Seconds after noting the appearance of the many motorists on the street, Elizabeth heard a great shout from the car in front of their own: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"That's silly," she giggled, and Donna was quite surprised she'd voiced this judgment; Elizabeth rarely spoke during a car ride, "of course they do."

"Only with a very powerful enchantment," Donna commented, shaking her head. She didn't believe in screaming at other people; yelling a bit, maybe, but if it was in such excess that it could be heard from the car next to your own, it was dreadfully unnecessary. "But I do believe that whoever was kind enough to share that wonderful opinion firmly does not believe in magic."

"Or maybe he's just trying to convince someone else, or even himself," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "That's kind of what it sounded like."

"Maybe," Donna agreed, her thoughts already turned back to the road in front of them.

The zoo was great; Elizabeth almost religiously read all the facts about each animal, especially loving the cute monkeys who jumped from tree to tree in their large habitat. It was quite an interesting visit, if not slightly boring, for as lunchtime approached the blue-eyed girl had a spot of trouble staying interested. It just wasn't the same as when she'd been little, she learned.

After having a nice lunch in the café overlooking a pond with koi fish, and getting a delicious ice cream cone, the Whales found themselves in the reptile house. Elizabeth found the snakes especially stimulating, terrifying, but thought-provoking. In fact, the creepiness just seemed to add to the fascination.

The young Whale girl found herself wandering from habitat to habitat, skimming the signs and plaques for anything intriguing, and waiting for the people at the next couple of snake species' habitats to move. Eventually, she found herself right next to the boa constrictor habitat, in front of a snake whose scales seemed to reflect the light in a rainbow of colors, called a… A sunbeam snake.

She glanced over at the family in front of the boa constrictor tank, and didn't quite like what she saw. A giant whale of a man, a giraffe of a woman, a pig-like boy, a rat-like boy, and a scrawny boy who seemed rather familiar. The pig boy was whining at what Elizabeth assumed was his father, ordering him to make the sleeping constrictor move. The man rapped smartly on the glass, which she knew was quite rude to the animals, and moved to reprimand them, but stopped as they meandered away.

Surprisingly though, the scrawny boy did not move, and Elizabeth took this moment to observe him. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes that tugged at her heart - they were rather beautiful – a thin face, and knobbly knees. The round glasses held together with scotch tape made him look terribly cute, she noted, blushing slightly. She watched as he interacted with the giant boa constrictor, blinking in shock when it _winked_ at him.

When Green Eyes winked back, she was also taken by surprise, not quite expecting it. What she _had_ expected him to do was brush it off or walk away, not believing what he had seen. That was what most muggles did. Elizabeth was sure snakes did not wink, although it seemed she was just proven wrong. The snake jerked its head towards the people who had just been with the boy, and raised it's eyes to the ceiling.

Green Eyes murmured something, which she missed, but leaned forward as the snake nodded vigorously. "Where do you come from anyway?" he asked, clearly not having read the sign nex to the tank.

As is reading her mind, the snake pointed its tail at the sign, and Green Eyes replied with another question: "Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed the tip of its tail towards the same spot, and the boy once again answered by asking, "Ok, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?"

Elizabeth, too caught up in the conversation between _man_ and _reptile_, did not notice the _rat_ come up behind Green Eyes, and so was also terribly startled when the following was screeched.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!"

The pig-boy – Dudley? – came waddling towards the two other boys as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Green Eyes in the ribs, causing him to fall hard on the concrete floor. Elizabeth barely caught what happened next, it was so fast; one minute rat- and pig-boy were leaning against the glass of the habitat, the next they jumped back with howls of horror.

Green Eyes sat up and gasted, as did Elizabeth: the glass in front of the constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling its massive body, dropping to the floor with a _slap_. People all around them started to scream and run for the exits.

As the terrifying boa constrictor slid past Green Eyes and a shell-shocked, frozen Elizabeth, it seemed to hiss something directly at the bespectacled boy still sitting on the floor.

Before the zoo-keeper arrived and everything relatively returned to normal, the young girl was able to whisper one thing to her mother.

"That boy's gotta be a wizard, Momma."


End file.
